twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Fingernails
Hi! So I read that you´re interested in Estonia,right? Thats really awesome, because usually people don´t even know where Estonia is as it is a small country. Feel free to ask me anything anytime, i hope I can help you;) By the way, I really like Kerli´s music too! AHHH!!! i can't belive i missed you! i miss you a lot F! and yeah, the song is so funny! at least from a stalker's POV. and he is soooooooooooooooooooooooooo sweet! did you see? he actually suggested some places where we should LIVE TOGETHER!!! XOXO IMISSYOU!!! Luna/Bella. ♥Luna/Bella♥ SWEET!!! Kerli is one of the best! ...rubbing sleepy away... how are you? did you see the poems and songy stuff on my page? wrote them myself. ♥Luna/Bella♥ i saw, it was pure GORGEOUS! idk how that has never been his job, he's so good! maybe it was... and thanx! those just come to me like i'll hear one song then notes start playing in my head and lyrics will start to go and i'll be thinking that all day untill i can write them down and can forget them. so how's the pure, evil, ance-filled sun there? i hate sun... ♥Luna/Bella♥ aww...maybe if you took lyricas and mixed them up like a puzzle you would stick to it, then edit that or make something so funny it's hard to stop! btw martin is asking you something on his page. ♥Luna/Bella♥ aww...come on! i'm not that good! my VP sucks! there's no real places yet and it's like twilight but how the jacobfans want it! and dark and scary rox! don't let anyone say different or i'll kell-haul them for you! ♥Luna/Bella♥ i see... ow! ♥Luna/Bella♥ thanks, but it's not supossed to be fanafic...i guess i just really wanted jacob to be the one! haHa! but do you have any poems on you now!? i would love to see one! ow... ♥Luna/Bella♥ miza have about 7 books swirling in my wittle skull. there's one about a curtain (i know...it makes more sence later.) a "dead" girl. bigfoot. i posted that one mia's page. rupunzel and others. http://www.ebilgames.com/games/Deady/play.asp fun game. ♥Luna/Bella♥ ahh! i can't. and that was not scary. but that was cool! thanx! ♥Luna/Bella♥ i know! and i saw the face, NOT SCARY! that little path is hard... i'm still trying... if my brother would leave me alone!!! ♥Luna/Bella♥ yeah... what's in this song? i don't like s-word lyrics. and no, i don't mean sh!t. i mean...that bad guy... ♥Luna/Bella♥ oh...haha! i'm so stupid! um... http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sc3F8sY0Seo my old friend sent me this. i like it. idk if you will though... ♥Luna/Bella♥ Thanks Thanks ;) http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/Veritas_Aequitas_sig.png † 17:17, March 29, 2010 (UTC) P i was just making fun...oops and yes, this is a very pretty song! thank you! i love anime! ♥Luna/Bella♥ sowwy, i keep forgeting i'm the only anime fan here so far so NO ONE GETS MY CRAZYNESS!!! ♥Luna/Bella♥ I SAID IF HE WANTED ME TOO!!! ♥Luna/Bella♥ I was inturpting you two...i just assumed... http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J4oKXagF3IE haha! he's funny! ♥Luna/Bella♥ grr...i get enough of that here and when k is on...but dall'ight. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dFQGENF1xY0 PARAKISS!!! ♥Luna/Bella♥ P he does have school you know, he may of left for that. or he's studieing or waiting on the video you sent him or something... ♥Luna/Bella♥ he was making a page! relaxxinate... ♥Luna/Bella♥ yep. haha! >(* v ~)< P so did you like them? ♥Luna/Bella♥ haha! ♥Luna/Bella♥ who said i was laughing at mental illness?... the videos i sent you!!! ♥Luna/Bella♥ To your little sign above: No single "werewolf" can kill an experienced, mature vampire one on one - period - that's why they hunt/fight in packs. Take comfort, though, in the fact that Jake would die quickly. Also, if he died in wolf form, Edward could drink him dry & not have to worry about his eyes turning red. lol Have a nice day! :) http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/Veritas_Aequitas_sig.png † 18:25, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Awards Hello Fingernails, can you please do me a favor and stop giving out awards. TagAlongPam and Xean gave ME that position and I would like to keep it mine. Thank you. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/9/91/Kmanwing_sig.png (talk) 17:49, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :P.S. thanky you for the sig update. (talk) 17:52, March 29, 2010 (UTC) haha! yeah i guess it was! i love that show..except the end... ♥Luna/Bella♥ i have to go...wha. byebye! ♥Luna/Bella♥ Same great taste, different label. Nope, same ol' TLG - for better or for worse. :P http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/Veritas_Aequitas_sig.png † 19:43, March 29, 2010 (UTC) hi, i don't know if you'll be on but when you do could you do me a favor and DELETE MY PICTURE FROM THE WIKIA!!!??? I hate the way i look...and i ahve my mother to thank for that. so could you please help a GGG out? thank you. ♥Luna/Bella♥ he didn't say something, he didn't say ANYTHING!!! so haw are you? ♥Luna/Bella♥ no...i don't think so... Kmanwing just allways inturputs when i'm just finaly getting to talk with him! i hate that! don't tell him though...please? and i added another poem thing. ♥Luna/Bella♥ thank you! i love writing on here! i'd blog but that's Mia's place. >(* v ~)< and i've only done that because someone else did it first! Kmanwing always hops in and makes a new section so it will be too hard for Martin to remember that i'm in the last one! but can we stop talking about this now? i'm starting to feel out of character... ♥Luna/Bella♥ i'm not allowed to have one, daddy's rules. allthough sharing one...haha! i really shoulda accepted scott's offer... ♥Luna/Bella♥ what? nonononono... out of character like you have a feeling for a second but you slowly fade out of it where it's hard to stay feeling that. that's why my other account isn't always active. >(* o *)< oops...haha! ♥Luna/Bella♥ and there's another guy on here named scott but he swore me to secrecy. ♥Luna/Bella♥ yeah...so when i'm LunaBella i'm usually the GLG, but when i have my other account i'm a hard-core b!tch. so when will you be oficially back? 2 days till april! ♥Luna/Bella♥ when you dream about a gorilla making hats in your backyard, what's that mean??? this was like, 7 years ago but...also i dreamt twice of a machine where you could turn into something else and witches were running it. ♥Luna/Bella♥ aww...pascha? ♥Luna/Bella♥ well, my faimly acts like if i'm talking to someone over the computer i'm in danger. and i have a fantasy that i am putting into a book, but at night i would be scared the bad guys would get to me first and i would sleep with a pocket knife at my side. well it's not like i would befrined someone who looks dangeress or insane!...actually scratch the insane part. LOL! so is there really a level four or is it just the face? ♥Luna/Bella♥ there's no level four!!! so you have to go? wha... ♥Luna/Bella♥ we allready talked about that! they were being annoying! but i can't leave! Mia would have no sister if i left... so do you have any siblings? ♥Luna/Bella♥ ...i have no clue... but i do know K made Martin leave just so they could talk in Emails! i miss Martin... >(; ^ ;)< and he's always doing this now! i will never have time with him again unless i go to Mexico!!! ♥Luna/Bella♥ exxtactly, thank you for understanding! and K's got something only me and him know but i can't tell. unless you allready do know...did he tell you? ♥Luna/Bella♥ Ref list Hello, I'm having a little trouble with this ref list I'm trying to set up. I've done it before but for some reason its not showing up... The Short Second Life of Bree Tannor (talk) 20:28, March 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes, thank you!!! (talk) 21:19, March 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Also, could you please add it to the Twilight Saga template? (talk) 22:14, March 30, 2010 (UTC) nice dancing dude! aha! how are you? sorry, the shout box seems ocupied ♥Luna/Bella♥ all'ight, but why is everyone on here when V is on the tellie???... and is my love, Martin, on? ♥Luna/Bella♥ aww... I MISS HIM!!! did you see my "Norfolk" thing? ♥Luna/Bella♥ i know, but did you see when i actually typed it out right? it sucked but oh, well! ♥Luna/Bella♥ "There was an old man from Norfolk Who got tired of hearing "Norf#ck" So he killed everyone outside it Now he lives in Mahnhattan." haha! ♥Luna/Bella♥ haha! yeah... so what do you get when you cross a turkey with an octopus??? ♥Luna/Bella♥ a leg for everyone at thanksgiving. ♥Luna/Bella♥ yeah, that's what you get when you watch The vicar of dibley she's a funny woman. ♥Luna/Bella♥ when you get back: http://www.goodexperience.com/broken/i/04/06/creepy-s.jpg http://toodlepoop.files.wordpress.com/2009/04/creepy-blog.jpg hehe! ♥Luna/Bella♥